Nuclear Grenade
(☆) |Level Required0 = 27 (☆) |released = 11.1.0 }} The Nuclear Grenade is a Throwing gadget introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It is yellow in design, with a black nuclear symbol on the front, similar to the symbol on the Apocalypse Up1. It is shaped like a small atomic bomb. Combat ., then a radius filled with radiation. The player throws the Nuclear Grenade from their right hand. When thrown, it sits on the ground for about double the time of a regular Frag Grenade. After about 5 seconds, it explodes, covering a large area with a mushroom cloud from the explosion. This also instantly kills any player nearby. Once the cloud has dispersed, radiation with a certain radius, shown as green toxic slime, is left on the ground. There are small green radiation symbols emanating from the green slime. The radiation deals heavy damage to any player that walks on the radius or even jumps over it. Moreover, even the player who threw the grenade themselves can get damaged by the radiation, but not the teammates of the user. The radiation lasts for about 15 seconds. Strategy Tips * This weapon possesses a large explosion radius, so try throwing this in narrow or cramped corridors to kill enemies. Not to mention, the radiation left behind will also prevent enemy players from making an approach. Be careful as you can suicide via explosion and radiation. * Throw it at multiple players, thus receiving multiple kills, and earning multiple points. ** Note that this grenade, once thrown takes a long time to explode. Try to throw in the player's path * If you have a good aiming and timing, throw it while you are using the Jetpack to get the "Death from Above" and gadget-related achievement points! * Throw it at a players' feet. The player will die from the explosion due to its massive range. ** If they are able to evade the explosion, they can still be killed from the leftover radiation on the ground. * In modes like Flag Capture or Point Capture, try throwing this at your team's flag/captured point, as the leftover radiation will prevent enemy players from capturing either, which can allow you to capture points/flags without the risk of others capturing your team's point or flag. * Because of the Grenade's high efficiency, try using this against players who use the Battle Mech or Demon Stone, as it will deal high damage to these transformations, and the radiation will also finish them off if they don't move fast enough. ** This also works for Robot Samurai users, but be careful since the samurai is much more mobile (unless if they stepped on this grenade's leftover radiation. * Try to force other players into the radiation to get rid of them. ** Use weapons such as the Eraser to pull them into the radiation. ** Use any slowdown weapon like Nitrogen Sprayer or Icicle Minigun to be able to get the timing to throw it at your enemy. Counters * When this explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the Nuclear Grenade detonates. ** The radiation is very lethal and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. ** This radiation is also able to kill the person who threw the grenade, so attempt to lure them into the pool of radiation. * Stay out of range from players that use this to avoid getting blown up/radiated. The Grenade doesn't go very far, and once it explodes, there's time to run. * Pickoff users from a large distance, especially in high places, since the Nuclear Grenade doesn't travel very far in the air, and will explode in mid-air before it can reach you. However, don't go jumping off so soon, as the radiation can still kill you, even in mid-air. * Stay away from the radiation this leaves behind for about 6 seconds. * Use the Disabler to prevent people from using this for about 8 seconds. * Use the Reflector(Gadget) to let the enemy take a big amount of damage instead. Trivia * This is the only gadget that has a Radiation attribute. * This, along with the Resurrection (Removed) and the Disabler, are unlocked at level 27. * If thrown high into the air, the Grenade will explode before touching the ground, yet the pool of radiation it leaves behind will remain suspended in the air. Category:Gadgets Category:Throwing Category:Area Damage Category:Radiation Category:Lucky Chest Category:Themed Category:Super Chest